Red Metal Riding Hood
by H.P.Witchcraft
Summary: The Elric siblings' experiences in Brotherhood done my way.(I'm coming back for this story soon! My computer broke:(
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and enjoy the story! Favorite. Follow. Comment.**

Red Metal Riding Hood Chapter 1

"Hello, Colonel Mustang."

"Sir! What are you doing here?" Mustang asked, saluting the Führer, after turning to find him entering the hall behind him. They walked together down the hall.

"Good to see you as well Colonel!" The Führer chuckled, "I heard we had a 12 year old child coming to take the state alchemist test. I was interested to see how they would perform."

"Ed Elric."

"You know him?"

"I do know the kid. Ed was bit of a pain when I first met 'em but an exceptional alchemist. "

"Are you going to watch, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir," Mustang nodded.

"Then I'll see you in there." The Führer gave a quick wave, walking off into the exam room.

* * *

"Is that a Steel prosthetic?" the man asked me.

I nodded wrapping my left hand around the wrist of the prosthetic, "yes, it's a product of the eastern conflict."

"I see, so you had a rough time of it in Ishval, hm?"

"Who is he?" I asked the soldier next to me, pointing to the man with an eye patch, sword, and a whole lot of metals.

"That's His Excellency, Führer King Bradley, fool!" He stage whispered, "Don't point at him!" He swatted my hand back down.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, rolling out my shoulders and neck.

"You may proceed with the examination." The Führer said

I took a quick look around the room before I began. I saw mustang smirking on the balcony. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you need something to draw a transmutation circle?" The soldier asked.

"No, it's okay. I got it." I slapped my hands together and then pressed them to the floor. A circle of blue light surrounded me and soon the spear I was creating took shape, shooting out of the ground, into my left hand.

I ran, lunging forward. I let the point of the spear stop an inch or two from the Führer's chin. I was surrounded, near instantly, by the soldiers, guns poised to take a kill shot.

"You know," I said, "there are some people out there who would see this as a good way to assassinate a VIP. In the future, you may want to rethink how you conduct these exams."

I dropped the spear, hands raised above my head with a laugh. The Führer called off his lap dogs. He smiled.

"That's good." He said, "you clearly have nerves of steel. But I'd say you still have much to learn about the word."

He was already walking and was far away but I heard the hiss of a fast moving sword and felt the hood of my red cloak fall, cut off from the rest of the item.

"Huh?" I reached up, touching my head, staring at the good on the floor.

"You put on quite a show, my naïve young alchemist. Good luck with the rest of your exam, little lady."

"When did he... draw his sword?" That was majorly unsettling. He totally could have just killed me if he wanted to.

* * *

"This silver pocket watch will serve as proof of you state certification," Colonel Mustang told me, "and this envelope contains your certificate of appointment."

He opened the envelopes and stifled a chuckle, "It would seem our Führer is not without a certain sense of irony."

"Why is that?" I questioned, leaning back on his couch. My legs were crossed, propped up on his coffee table, something the Colonel hadn't been so happy about, and my arms were crossed behind my head. Comfy.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Congratulations, you've just officially become a dog of the military."

I read from the sheet he slid across his desk to me, "By order of Führer King Bradley, this document certifies that Edlynne Elric has been appointed to the post of State Alchemist and that she is hereby granted the title of 'Fullmetal'? What?" I sat up, feet back on the floor, head cocked to the side.

"That's right, along with their commissions, state alchemists are given a code name. Officially, you are now known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

I narrowed my eyes mischievously, "Yeah, I like that! It's nice and intimidating. I think that'll suit me just fine."

I hopped up, a quick goodbye to the Colonel and jogged for the door.

"Where are you going, Ed?" He asked, "Do you even have somewhere to stay yet?"

"I have a train to catch Colonel!" I smiled, "I have to go get my baby brother from Resembool. Can't leave him with the gear heads for too long now, can I?"

"Wait, Fullmetal!" He yelled jumping up from his chair, "When will you be back?" He didn't seem too keen on a 12 year old girl going out somewhere by herself.

"Only a few days!" I yelled as I made it out the door, "Try not to miss me too much!" I called with a laugh, winking at Mustang as I closed the door.

I heard a thump as he fell back into his chair. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

I sat on the train, bored out of my mind, waiting to finally arrive back home. As my mind wandered into the depth of the dark outside the window, a speaking chimera and my mother's transmuted body. Angry with me, challenging me, ordering me to do better.

* * *

I screamed, surging up, nearly falling out of bed.

"Sister?" Alphonse took my hand, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him with the strongest smile I could manage.

"Yeah," I told him, "Just a bad dream. I'll be fine."

His armor body creaked as he nodded.

I hugged my knees up to my chest. Useless, brat. You couldn't even save one little girl.

Who knew how long they would torment my dreams. I deserve it. I can never forget!

I looked out the window and listened to the rain drops hitting the roof and glass pane. My stumps hurt. They always hurt when it rains.

I rushed to get ready and took Al with me to Lieutenant Hawkeye's room. Just as I knocked, the door opened.

"Hey, what's the matter, you two? You're up awfully early." Riza had always been so nice to me. She took care of Al and I a few times when we didn't have a place to stay and she always makes an effort to look out for us. I appreciate getting treated like one of the guys by Mustang, Armstrong, and the others, but having someone act almost parental to me every once in a while is nice. It means that for just a few minutes or a couple hours or for one night, I can really be a kid without worrying so much about Al. Not that I should have much to worry about him, out of the two of us, I'm definitely the hot head.

"We, uh... need to know. What's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?"

I have nothing for that man, but his poor daughter. I only wish I could have seen it sooner. I was so blind. If only I wasn't such a weakling I could save her. I could separate her and Alexander.

She seemed genuinely surprised we didn't already know.

"Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trial for what he did to Nina," she said, _was?_ I thought, "But they're both dead."

"Dead?" Al's voice trembled.

"You'll find out anyway so I might as well just tell you. They've been murdered." She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"How? By who?" I questioned her, but my voice was shaking.

"We don't know. I was just heading over to the scene now." She started to head down the hall, out of her building. We followed.

"We're coming with you." Al said.

"No." She replied, she abounded void of emotion.

"Why not?" I demanded to know. I was angry. I couldn't help her change back and now she was dead.

She stopped dead in her tracks and wheeled on me, "You don't need to see this."

"Yes I do!" I yelled, pushing past her.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes as I ran through the downpour, Al hot on my heels and Riza not far behind. I don't know if my tears were falling, but based off the warm drops that dribbled down my cheeks every few seconds, it's safe to say I was crying.

I felt my shoulders shaking as I came up to the gate in front of Tucker and Nina's house. I froze on the front stoop in the entryway. I couldn't bring myself to go inside.

I saw a light flickering around a corner and could have sworn I heard a low bark and a giggle.

"Big sister! Can we go play?"

"Nina?" I whispered. I took my first step inside.

"Nina?" It was louder this time.

I could hear people upstairs, talking and walking.

"Nina!" I called loudly. I wanted her to respond, to hear her little feet on the wood floor, to see her head peak around the corner, to have Alexander jump on top of me.

"Nina!" I screamed.

Arms wrapped around me, holding me firmly as I tried to climb the stairs. My feet were moving but I wasn't going anywhere. Riza has caught up. She probably had a while ago. She probably watched me fumbling around in the doorway.

"Edlynne, no." A voice said in my ear.

I screamed and cried. For Nina. For Alexander. For somebody to bring me Tucker's head. For someone to bring me the murder.

When I stopped trying to run up the stairs, Riza set me down enough that my feet touched the ground. I hadn't even realized she picked me up. I tried to put all my weight back on my own feet but I fell to my knees, wailing like a baby in the Lieutenant's arms.

Al knelt next to us and put a hand on my shoulder. His armor was shaking. He couldn't cry tears, but his sadness and his shame for this was as prevalent as my own.

Mustang came down the stairs not much later with Hughes and Armstrong in tow. I wiped my eyes, got on my feet and let my face go slack.

"Was it painful?" I asked them. They wouldn't look at me. They wouldn't speak either.

"Hey!" They all looked at me now. Their shoes and the walls were a lot less interesting, "Answer my question."

"No..." Hughes said as he approached us. He put a hand on my shoulder and patted my head, "It was quick."

"Good." I could hear my voice break, but kept going, ignoring it, "Who did this?"

"Ed-" Hughes tried to resolve it diplomatically. He wanted me to go home for the day.

"Tell my, God damn it!" I yelled.

"Scar," Mustang said, "Now go home. Or the barracks. Or the library. Anywhere but here. Now, Fullmetal."

"Tch..." I spun on my heel, grabbing Al by the gauntlet, pulling him out the door long with me. At the bottom of the stairs I took one last look at the house and pulled up my hood.

As we left the gates I heard Nina, this time she was crying. I didn't stop this time. I kept going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for reading and enjoy the story! Favorite. Follow. Comment.**

Red Metal Riding Hood Chapter 2

I didn't go to the barracks or the library. I wandered around aimlessly in the rain for a while, Al following me like a lost kitten.

I sat down on the steps up to a fountain. I put my face in my hands. My shoulders shook and my eyes stung again.

"Sister..."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Al. What if Tucker was right? What if I turn out like him? I just... I can't do that, Al. I can't be like him."

"Its alright, Edlynne." He put a hand on my shoulder, "I know you. You can be a real jerk sometimes but you are nothing like that animal."

"I wish I... I could be better. That could have saved her. With time I could save her like I'll save you, Al. I promise." I pressed my face down into my forearms.

"It'll be alright." Al pat my back lightly. It was comforting.

"Are you him?" a voice asked from behind me, "Are you the fullmetal alchemist?"

"Yup, that's me, useless little fullmetal. Can't even save a little girl. What can I do for you?"

"Die.

"Excuse me?" I turned to look at the man. Scars were crossed in an x across his face, and he wore sunglasses even under the dark and gloomy rain clouds. "Who are you?"

"I am just a man seeking vengeance on behave of God."

"Who are you ? A letoist? One of Cornello's lackies?" I stood, slowly backing away as he approached.

"No, I am someone with a truly righteous cause, unlike those heretics."

He was nearing me now and I was backed against a wall, Al right beside me. The man reached his hand up to wrap his fingers around my face, lifting his sleeve to reveal an odd tattoo.

"Sister!" Al screamed, diving to push me out of the way. When the man grabbed Al's arm, it exploded.

"Al!" I screamed. I pulled him to his feet, leaving his broken pieces behind. I put up walls, messed with the road behind us, and did everything in my power to put more between us and the crazy guy who'd just tried to kill me.

We took off down the streets and made for Head Quarters. If I could get us there, we could get reinforcements. I was fine with fighting this guy on my own, but since Al was here, all I wanted to do was find a safe place to stash him.

We took off down another alley and I considered the pros and cons of jumping up on a roof when a new voice appeared.

"Elrics!" It was Armstrong, "Down!"

I didn't question him. I hit the deck pulling Al along with me.

"Major!" I yelled to him as rocks flew from out nowhere at our attacker, "What the hell is going on?"

"We can talk about it later, Edlynne," he told me, punching more rocks at the man, "Head down this alley, when it meets with the main road you should find Colonel Mustang or Lieutenant Hawkeye. They will get you out of this."

"I'm not leaving you to fight the crazy guy who's trying to murder me by yourself!"

"Go, now!" He ordered, "Get your brother out of here!"

I couldn't say no, he hadn't exactly ordered me, but he had sucker punched me pretty hard by bringing Al into it.

"Fine!" I yelled, grabbing Alphonse and yelling back at him, "But I better see you at Head Quarters later, Major! No excuses!"

"You got it! No one can beat the Armstrong fists!"

I hope you're right, Major.

When we were nearing the main street, I tripped. I could hear the fighting from where I lay in the street, but then it stopped. Had the Major won? Or had my attempted murderer gotten to him? My question was answered when the Scarred Man came barreling down the alley at me.

He lunged, reaching for my head to blow it up like he'd done fo Al's arm, but Al was too quick once again. He threw is left leg up in the Scarred Man's path and he lost it. It lay deconstructed strewn around on the ground.

"Edlynne! Run!" Al yelled, he couldn't move.

"I'm not leaving you here! Are you nuts?!" I screamed.

The Scarred Man lunged for my again and I threw auto-mail arm up. It too was destroyed.

Al had had enough. He grabbed me with his good arm by my robe and stood me on my feet, nearly ripping it off in the process. I shedded the layer. I though he was going to tell me to fight, but no. He pushed me as hard as he could.

"Run!" He screamed, "Sister!"

"Get away from him!" The Scarred Man stood with his hand poised over Al's head, ready to blow that off next. From the look of disgust in his eyes when he saw my leg through my torn pants and my hand that stuck out from my cloak's sleeve told me he knew our sin. If my body wasn't enough, Al's empty suit of armor was.

"I will only hurt those who get in my way."

"So if I turn myself over to you, you'll leave my brother out of this?"

He nodded, "I will not hurt your brother, Edlynne Elric, if you allow me to exterminate you."

I looked at the ground, my eyes glazing over. So this is how I go out, huh? Fitting. Alchemy lead me to sin and to hurt my brother, steal his body away, and now it would kill me. Okay.

"Sister! No!" Al was struggling toward me and the Scarred Man.

As the man reached out for my head I closed my eyes.

"Edlynne." I could hear his youth in his voice as it turned to more of a shrill sound at the end. At least the last voice I'll hear will be Al's.

I waited. The destruction didn't come, but gunshots did.

"Now its my turn to give you a thrashing, Scar!"

"Colonel Mustang?" I looked over at him and Riza, "Lieutenant?"

Riza had shot 'Scar' grazing him, but effectively sending him away from me and Al, down the main road. A pair of soldiers rushed forward to help me to my feet. It was hard to get up without my other arm, and I think I may have damaged my leg.

"Thanks." I said and started toward Al. Mustang stopped me, apparently he was too busy with his fight to let me cross his battlefield.

He marched right up to Scar and Riza immediately intervened. The Colonel snapped, but in the rain there was no spark to be seen. Scar reached for Mustang's smug face, but Riza slid, knocked his legs out from under him and shot at Scar.

"Colonel!" Riza scolded him, "How many times do I have to tell you to follow the plan?! And honestly, its bad enough when you stray from the plan on a nice day, but you need to acknowledge that you're useless on rainy days!"

The Colonel stayed on the ground looking defeated. Ouch, Lieutenant, you're always so hard on him.

When Scar noticed that he was surrounded, he looked down at something on the ground. A dark circle. A sewer cap. As he created another explosion I yelled to the Colonel and the Lieutenant.

"The sewers! He's running!"

"After him, men!" Mustang ordered and group of his soldiers took off down the sewer after him.

Hughes appeared not long after with Armstrong in tow. The Major didn't look so good. At least he wasn't blown up like Al.

Oh my god! Al!

"Al!" I yelled turning and running in his direction. I fell on my knees in front of him, "Let me fix you up!"

Before I could use my alchemy to fix the armor, I was sent flying.

"You stupid moron! Were you seriously going to let that guy kill you? What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey!" I yelled down at him as I stood, "I'm your big sister Alphonse, don't you talk to me like that! If I want to give my life up to save you that's my decision and my responsibility!"

He knocked my legs out from under me and I hit my head. Ow!

"You big dumb selfish jerk! If you die on me then I'll be all alone! You promised we would get our bodies back together! If you leave me, then I'll have no one! So don't you dare!"

I looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Al." I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued with a slight chuckle, "Look at us, Al. We look like we belong in a scrap yard."

I laughed but eventually I started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Al. I promise I won't do it again."

He put his one good arm around me and hugged to what was left of his breastplate. I could hear the conversation behind us, it was the Major speaking with Hughes, Riza, and the Colonel.

"What happened to them?" the major asked.

"The eastern conflict." the Colonel said halfheartedly. Everyone knew it was a lie.

"Its better we keep from telling the higher-ups about us. Keep what was revealed by their injuries out of the reports." Hughes said.

"I agree." the Colonel said and the Lieutenant nodded with a grunt in agreement.

"I can't even begin to imagine what those kids have been through." the major said.

"You don't want to know, Armstrong," the Colonel said, "Trust me."


End file.
